


Pregnant

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Animals, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is in trouble, or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

"Ezra Standish, I'm here to talk to you about you getting Sarah pregnant!"

At the unexpected voice, Ezra fell off his chair.

He barely noticed the gasps of surprise as he looked up at the woman.

"Jubilee?"

The woman peered down.

"I've got a hundred if you can do it again."

By this time the other six were all there, as well as many citizens.

Ezra buried his red face in his hands.

"Would you kindly explain yourself before these people do something drastic?"

Jubilee laughed.

"Now that was priceless. All right. The real culprit was Chaucer. Sarah's my horse."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Kristen for naming Ezra's horse, at least according to another story I read, I can't find any of her stories online to confirm the information. And thanks for all the people who've written wonderful stories about how smart he is.
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
